Hydra (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
Hydra is the fourth oldest natural born of the Father and Mother of All. She is known as the Lernaean Hydra in Greek Mythology and Monster General of all monsters. Biography Hydra was born right after her older sister, Nima. She was meant to be the monster generals to lead all the Alphas and younger monsters into war against humanity. Hydra was shocked to find out her father was imprisoned and her mother banished to Purgatory. Much like her siblings, they all went their separate ways and traveled around the world. Hydra was infamously known in Hercules Twelve Labors. she was the second labor and being the demigod was suppose to fend off against after her took her sister's invulnerable pelt. Hydra took residents in the Lake Lerna and there she fought against Hercules. Hercules and the aid of his nephew Lolaus worked together by severing her heads in her true form and using a firebrand to prevent her from regenerating. Despite having her heads severed, she remained alive and now dwells under water, unable to regrow her heads. In the present time, Hydra is hauled out of the lake by her older siblings and is healed, allowing her to regrow her head and aid her siblings to find their two remaining siblings and make preparations for their parent's return. Powers and Abilities Hydra powers and abilities are much similar to that of a Leviathans such as unable to die whether her head is severed and can use venomous blood. Her regeneration abilities are far greater than any Leviathan or her siblings, making her harder to kill. * Immortality: Hydra is over a thousands of years old. She remained alive afters years, with all of her heads decapitated and cannot age or wither. She could potentially live for a million, if not, billions of years. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Hydra cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. Hydra is much like a Leviathan, no supernatural weapon can kill her, not even if it can severe her head. The only way to prevent her from regenerating or making copies of herself would be to firebrand the area of where her head or body grows back, to prevent her from regenerating, which is how Hercules managed to defeat her. Stronger beings can harm or kill her. * Regeneration: Hydra was gifted with an incredible, advanced regenerative healing factor. It far surpasses that of a Leviathan. If her head is severed, she'll regrow a new one without and her decapitated head will regrow a new body, creating clones of herself, which makes it harder for her to be killed. * Serqekinesis: Hydra can spit or from the palm of her hands, release a corrosive acid capable of melting a human, monster, or demon, killing them. Her acid is powerful enough to harm all angels, Greater Demons, all monsters, even her older siblings, but cannot kill them. * Shape-Shifting: Hydra can change into her true form and all of her powers and abilities are increase to a higher degree. * Super Strength: Hydra possesses supernatural strength to overwhelm all angels except Grigori and Seraphims, all demons except Cain, all monsters except Adam, Eve, Ladon, Nima, and mid tier or high tier Leviathans. * Venomous Blood: Like a Leviathan, Hydra's blood is very poisonous to all living beings. She can kill all younger angels except harm Dominions, but not affect Watchers and Seraphim, all demons except harm a Prince of Hell, but not affect Cain or a Duke. Her venomous blood will not affect her older siblings, but harm her younger ones. Vulnerabilities Hydra is very difficult to kill much like a Leviathan due o her advanced regeneration powers and making copies of herself, but she does have a few weaknesses and mostly are from powerful entities. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Angel Blade/Sword: A standard angel can only cause her annoyance and cannot kill her. An angel sword can severely harm her but cannot kill her due of being much like a Leviathan, but it can be use to sever her head, but she must by fire branded so her won't regenerate. * Archangel Blade: The weapon of an Archangel can only severely harm her due of being much like a Leviathan. * Hell/Holy Fire: While neither fires of their respective realms can harm or kill Hydra, it can be use to firebrand her and prevent her from regenerating her body parts. * Magic: Magic can only harm or restrain Hydra for a short while. Destroying Beings * Ancient Ones: Adam, Eve, Ladon, Seth, Nima, and Mid/High Tier Leviathans can kill her. * Archangel Level Entities: Any being on the level of an Archangel can destroy Hydra. * Cambion: Malik or Empowered Cambions can kill Hydra. * Greater Demons: A Duke of Hell or Cain can overwhelm and kill her. * Higher Angels: A Grigori and Seraphim can overwhelm and kill her. * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Cassandra, Arch-Cambions/Nephilims, Shards, Demiurges, or beings that reach mid tier nigh-omnipotence can destroy Andras. * Nephilim: A Elioud and Rephaim can overwhelm and kill Hydra. * Primordial Entities: The first beings in existence can destroy Hydra without effort. Weapons * Archangel's Personal Weaponry: Glorious, Trident of Lucifer, Raphael's Staff, and Gabriel's Morning Star can destroy anything in creation. * Death's Scythe: Death's Scythe can kill anything in creation. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill anything. * The Colt: The Colt can kill anything except for five things in creation. Hydra is not one of them. Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Fanon Characters Category:Monsters Category:Strongest of Species Category:Villains Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 8 Villains Category:Females Category:Female